1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible watercraft for personal recreation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of watercraft is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,325 describes a collapsible paddle boat. Another type of watercraft is U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,062 having twin parallel hulls, a frame and human-powered paddlewheels outboard of the two hulls.